


I Stay Alive

by amukmuk



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Forbidden Love, Sharing a Bed, secret smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/pseuds/amukmuk
Summary: Fox and Riyo share a quiet moment together after a scary brush with death.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 18
Kudos: 166





	I Stay Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I received on tumblr 12. Forbidden love 18. Bed sharing 33. You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to. And of course, because I live for a challenge, I combined the three into one ~steamy~ fic.

Fox steps off the transport and takes a deep breath. Escorting Senator Amidala is never, ever a dull moment and this most recent excursion has proven to be no exception. He’s fairly certain he has a sprained ankle, but he had insisted on escorting her to at least to the senate building, if not her office. With Senator Amidala, she is quite literally never safe. Between her and Riyo, it is a wonder he is not riddled with grey hair and stomach ulcers - both women are high profile targets and find themselves in the crosshairs of assassins more often than not. 

Once he arrives in the great hall, though, he is surprised to find General Skywalker waiting for them. Fox passes her off to the General and they run off together. Watching them go, he suddenly feels a pang of longing. He really misses Riyo. The Senator and General look so happy together, darting between the grand pillars of the hall; he just can’t help but think of her. 

With a heavy sigh, he turns and stops dead in his tracks. 

Behind a pillar is a petite form he would know anywhere. 

At a brisk pace that definitely does not respect his sprained ankle, he rushes over to her. To his beautiful, blue Senator. Scooping her up into his arms, he spins around, holding her close. 

“Fox,” Riyo breaths. “I was so worried. I-I heard about the ambush and I…” 

He yanks off his helmet, letting it clatter to the floor - a true violation of armor regulations - and kisses her. Their lips crash together and her hands clutch the sides of his face desperately. 

“I’m alive,” he whispers against her lips. 

She kisses him fiercely. “Do you have anything to do tonight?” 

He has  _ many  _ answers to that question. He has a particularly long list of tasks associated with worshiping her which he would  _ like _ to do this evening, but he simply answers, “I need to write a debrief of what happened, then I’m a free man.”

Well, only in sake of scheduling, but he doesn’t care about clone rights right now. He has a beautiful woman in his arms and a true testament to his sentient manhood is the solitary goal he has in mind. 

“Meet me tonight,” she purrs. 

“Where?” He kisses her neck and pulls her closer to him. 

“My place.”

“What if I’m seen?” 

“We’re discussing Senatorial Safety for some bantha-crap meeting I’ll schedule for the sake of it.”

“You seem determined to get into my armor, Senator,” he teases. 

She pulls back, looking him sternly in the eyes. “I thought you  _ died _ , Fox.”

Tenderly, he brushes a thumb across her pale green markings, “I know. I’m sorry. It’s a hazard of the job.”

“I know,” she murmurs and presses a kiss to his wrist. “I haven’t changed the passcode,” she presses another kiss to his wrist before she turns and glides away. 

_ Stars _ , he is so in love. 

~

He wakes up first, the sun hasn’t even thought about tickling the horizon yet, but that is usual. Fox hasn’t known a good night’s sleep since Kamino, and even then he got about four - six standard hours a night. As Commander of the Coruscant Guard, he is lucky to get two consecutive hours. He knows that she doesn’t have a meeting until at least 0900, but he also knows that she wouldn’t want to sleep their time together away. 

So, he starts at her fingers. He kisses the pads of each one, then her palm, then her wrist - he lingers here because her pulse is so much faster than his own, and it is something that truly fascinates him - then he trails kisses up her arm, over her collarbone, up her neck and to her ear where he whispers, “Good morning.”

She rolls to her side, throwing a delicate arm over him. Laying together like this, Fox always feels like a brute; he is made of thick muscles and scar tissue, but Riyo, well, she’s the exact opposite of him in every single way. She’s delicate and lean and  _ soft _ . “Good morning, my love.”

“I’m sorry to wake you,” he whispers and the rest of his thought is cut off by her lilac lips on his. 

“Please, Fox, waking up next to you is one of the best feelings in the galaxy.” She kisses him tenderly again and his heart flutters. He’s the luckiest man alive. “What time is it?”

“0230,” he murmurs, dragging his lips along her shoulder. She’s so beautiful, so unfairly beautiful. If he weren’t a clone he would construct monuments in her honor, he would shower her in diamonds, he would build her a home where they could grow old together. He would spend every day of the rest of his life cherishing her in any way he could. 

But he is a clone. 

And she is a senator. 

And everything they have breaks so many regulations, he’s not even certain where to start. 

“Let’s stay in bed a little longer. Then we can make breakfast.”

“I hope by ‘we’ you mean ‘you’,” he smiles. 

She giggles, a true, melodic sound. “I’ll put you on toast duty,” she runs her hand over the scar in the center of his chest. “Surely the fearless Commander Fox can toast some bread.”

“Anything for you, Senator.”

“That’s what I like to hear, Commander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is from the song Swear 2 G-D by Billie Marten! Thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! <333 
> 
> Tumblr: @amukmuk


End file.
